


Baby Bumps

by thisislegit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on one of the struggles Thorin has to face being pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I should probably explain myself...First! I've noticed that when it comes to mpreg fics in the hobbit fandom that when Bilbo is pregnant his character remains much the same if a bit much more so mother hennish where as when Thorin becomes pregnant he's a completely different person all together and that frustrated me to no end!
> 
> so i tried my hand on it and honestly the people who write mpreg fic i feel like they dont really know how regular pregnancies work, i mean ive never been pregnant but my mom was when i was 12 and i learned a lot from it okay

Thorin was several months in now. The swell of his stomach protruding just enough so that his tunics clung tight and his pants refused to sit properly above his hips. He sighed falling back into the lounge chair and rubbed a hand over his face. Closing his eyes he didn’t hear the soft footfalls of a certain hobbit walking into his chambers.

“Thorin? Are you all right?” Bilbo asked stepping close enough so his legs brushed the other’s knees.

“I cannot attend the meeting with the miners of the Southern tunnels today.”

“What’s wrong,” he asked placing a hand over a bearded cheek.

Thorin scoffed, but leaned into the hand anyway as he said, “It seems that my clothing has finally decided to work against me during these months. Nothing fits.”

“Oh dear.”

“That’s one way of wording it.”

“We’ll get Dori to have them hemmed as soon as possible. In the meantime I can tell Balin of the situation and I’m sure he and Fili can take over the meetings for today. All right?”

“Yes Bilbo, I’m not a dwarfling. I know which proper course of action would be well to take,” he said pushing his husband’s hand away.

Bilbo folded his hands together and pressed them against his chest. Thorin knew he wasn’t trying to be condescending, but sometimes the hormones were a bit much.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“No it’s all right. Do you need anything?”

“I think I would enjoy a bath, and something to eat,” he said using the arm of the chair to push himself up.

Bilbo was standing in front of him with his arms raised around his sides to keep him steady. Thorin, knowing that he likely would crush Bilbo before the hobbit were to catch him, still appreciated the sentiment behind the gesture.

“Perhaps some of those raspberry tarts from the kitchens?” Bilbo asked as they went to the washroom.

“With roast lamb?”

“Mmhm, and those sweet onion potatoes you’re so fond of.”

“You speak of it as if it’s waiting for me in the other room,” Thorin said as he began to strip off his sleep clothes.

“Maybe it is,” he said beginning to strip himself.

The tub filled very quickly, and the couple found themselves seated in the steamy hot water. Bilbo sat behind Thorin washing his shoulders and his chest before rinsing him off quickly. The king hummed and sighed at the attention as he leaned back against the hairless chest behind him. Bilbo pressed a kiss against the back of his ear, and they managed to soak for another twenty minutes before the threat of food going cold became a problem. Reluctantly they exited the tub, and Bilbo pulled the plug in the basin before they wrapped themselves in soft robes.

When they went into their small kitchen, roast lamb with potatos and raspberry tarts were sitting on several large trays as promised. Bilbo squawked as he was tugged against Thorin’s chest and his lips were plundered by a prodding tongue. He threaded his hands through thick dark locks and he could hear the dwarf moan against his lips. Thorin pulled away first leaving him gasping and pressed their foreheads together. Bilbo smiled placing his hands on his shoulders before pecking a quick kiss against his large nose.

“We will be taking the food to bed yes?” Thorin asked.

“Whatever you wish my King.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think, and i might write more drabbles on mpreg thorin....probably not. it depends if the mood strikes me or someone requests it on my tumblr
> 
> http://askanerdwhocosplays.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> i take requests anytime


End file.
